Hangman
by shaneo6930
Summary: Greg's brother is the suspect in a murder of a high school choral star. FINALLY COMPLETE! Please R&R rating hightened for Chapter 4.
1. The Body

When Sara Sidle crossed the yellow tape that blocked entrance to her next crime scene, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the boy's parents. When Grissom told her that this case was a seventeen year old high school choral star, that little knot in her stomach tightened. Grissom knew that Sara could solve this case through her endless determination.

Already at the scene were 2 of her CSI team mates. They were Catherine Willows, her supervisor, and Greg Sanders a former lab rat who recently passed his CSI training. Although Greg had completed his CSI training, he had the experience of Sara who had been a CSI for seven years.

"What have we here, guys?" Sara asked as she stepped over evidence markers. "His name is Evan Reynolds. We got it off of his driver's license." Catherine explained. "Yeah, and he was one hell of a singer." Greg added. Both Sara and Catherine gave Greg a strange look. "I went to the last concert. My brother's also in the choir. Evan did an awesome cover of Ice, Ice, Baby in the 80's part of the show."

"Well, now that I'm here with the kit," Sara began "Let's turn this mother out." "That sounds good to me." Catherine said. "Has anyone called his parents?" Greg asked. "Yeah, I did that. We need somebody to come and identify the body." Catherine replied.

Sara wandered around the scene looking for footprints that might lead somewhere. She found one set but on further inspection turned out to be Greg's. She snapped them anyway.

When she looked up, she saw note pinned to a tree. The note said "He disserved it. Signed, a student at Las Vegas High."


	2. The Note

1**Just to be sure, I do not own CSI, Greg, Sara, Catherine, or Grissom. If I did, I would have my own room to put up my Jorja Fox pictures.**

Sara photographed the note, which also had a picture of a hangman on it. She took the note down and placed it in an evidence baggy.

"Hey, Sara. Did you find anything?" Catherine asked when Sara returned to the scene. "Yeah, I found this note pinned to a tree. I figured we could find fingerprints on it. Did you find anything?" Sara asked. "Oh, just the usual teenage party accessories." Catherine said holding up a bag full of beer bottles. "But I think they were left here from a previous party." "And we found a possible cause of death." Greg chimed in. "Three 5-inch stab deep stab wounds in his stomach and chest." "I found the note pinned to the tree with a long kitchen knife." Sara said. "Possible murder weapon." "Did you bag it?" Catherine asked. "Of course." Sara replied while holding up a bag with a knife in it.

Back at the lab, Greg was teaching his replacement in the lab, a 24 year old blonde girl name Kara, how to use the fiber testing equipment. "And you put the fiber under the microscope. When you get a closer look, you find out that it is cotton." Greg explained. "From a T-shirt?" Kara asked. "No, look at the thickness of this thread. It has to be strong. It's probably from a tote bag." Greg explained again. "Why did my first case have to be a teenager? It feels like only yesterday I was in high school." Kara said. "Now you know how I feel." Greg told her.

At 27, Greg had seen his share of teenager cases. In the five years that he had been with the LVPD forensic science department, numerous cases had been dropped into his lap. On most of the cases, he felt bad for these kids who had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Jeff," Greg asked "Can you help me out here? I need you to tell me if you know who might have killed Evan Reynolds.". "Yeah Greg. I can tell you something." Jeff Sanders, Greg's brother, said. "I came here voluntarily cause I think I know who the killer is."

This got Greg a little excited. "Who do you think it is, Jeff?" "Someone who is in the choir." Jeff said. "Do you– Can you give me any names?" Sara asked. "No, Miss Sidle. I can't." Jeff replied. He got up to leave. "I've told you all I can. I'll see you later, Greg." Jeff left the room. Sara stood up and faced Greg. "You know what we have to do." she said. "Yeah, but we don't even know he's hiding anything." Greg said. "That's not even what I mean when I say that. I mean we have to get a handwriting sample from the choir and match it up to our note."


	3. Jeff

1**Sorry it took so long. was not working this weekend. I finally to on today. I do not own CSI or any of the characters mentioned. Well except for Jeff Sanders, Kara the new Lab Girl, and Evan Reynolds. If I did own CSI, I would be LOOOOOADED!**

Sara, Greg and Catherine walked around the classroom passing out sheets of white computer paper. "I just need your name and address." Sara said when she returned to the front of the room. "And if you have any information on who might be Evan's killer, just come to the police department and ask for Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle or Catherine Willows. Any one of us and we would be glad to listen to what you have to say." Greg said. "Is there anything you can tell us about the case?" a voice from the back called out."

Catherine stepped in. "I'm sorry, but no. There is nothing we can legally disclose to the public." "Yeah. If we do, we could lose our jobs and you could go to prison." Sara added.

Back at the lab, Sara was looking at the handwriting samples that were being analyzed on the computer. She came across an exact match: Jeff Sanders.

"GREG!" Sara screamed when she went running into the lab. "Yes, Sara?" he asked. "I've got a match for the note." She told him handing him a piece of paper. "Holy shit." Greg said. It was the first time Sara had heard him curse. "Is this correct?" Greg asked.

About 15 minutes later, Greg and Sara were in the interrogation room with Jeff. "Listen, Jeff," Greg began to say, "I need you to be honest with me."

"Ok," Jeff answered. Sara jumped out of her chair. Enough with your bullshit!" she yelled. "I know you were in the woods. I can place you there." she said. "How can you do that?" Greg asked.

Sara pulled a picture out of the folder that she carried in. Greg got out of his chair and walked over to Sara. "Could I see you over in the corner for a second?" he asked. "Sure."

Over in the corner, Greg asked Sara his question. "Why do you have a picture of my footprint?" he asked. "That's not your footprint." Sara replied. "It's Jeff's. Your foot is way smaller than his."

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? You took me Christmas shopping and you bought Jeff the same kind of shoes that you have. You said that he liked yours and wondered if it came in a bigger size." Sara told him.

They went back to the table. "Jeff, could you please take off your shoes please?" Sara asked. "You too, Greg." They did as they were told. Sara snapped the picture. The bottoms matched.

Sara was processing the two prints when Kara walked into the room. "You know that Jeff wrote the note. And that he was at the scene." "Yes." Sara replied. "Well, he didn't pin it to the tree." Kara told her.

"Well, who did?" Sara asked. "The print I found on the note belongs to a Mark Robinson."

Greg came running in the room. "Greg, what's wrong?" Sara asked him. Greg looked like he had been crying. "It's our new call" He said. "It's Jeff. They found him in the woods near where Evan was found.


	4. Mark

1 **I do not own CSI or any of the characters in this story except for the original ones. **

"Maybe you should go home, Greg." Sara said when they stumbled upon Jeff's body. "Yeah, Greg. Sara and I can handle this." Catherine said sympathetically. "I can do this, guys." Greg told them. "Everybody has that one case where they get a little emotionally involved. I guess this is just my case. Let's just process the scene."

Sara walked into the interrogation room. Shortly after coming back to the crime scene, Catherine called Mark Robinson in for questioning. Greg was already going High Pressure on Mark.

"Ok, Mark. Why did you do it?" Greg asked. "Do what?" Mark asked back. "Don't act like you don't know.! You killed Evan Reynolds." Greg screamed. Sara could see the veins in Greg's forehead. "And don't try to deny it. I have your prints on the knife and note that were pinned to the tree." Sara said.

"Alright. I did kill Evan. But I did not kill Jeff." Mark said. "I didn't say anything about someone named Jeff." Greg said. "And I know that we didn't release anything to the public." Sara added. "I killed Evan and I killed Jeff Sanders." Mark screamed.

"Evan was sucking up all the glory in the choir, wasn't he?" Greg said. "And Jeff went to the police to try to give us a hint on who it may be. So you killed Jeff. He was about to say it was you and you couldn't risk that, could you? So you killed the motherfucker!" Greg screamed.

"Exactly. You got it down." Mark said. "I killed Evan because he embarrassed me in front of the entire school. Jeff told me that you were the nerdy type in high school. You were probably shanked, swirlied and all of that crap. Well, that happened to me. So, I lured him out into the woods, under the guise of a party. I took him down to the woods and stabbed him. And after what he did to me, it felt good. Jeff wrote the note, thinking that I was just going to scare Evan. And Jeff? I was afraid that he'd rat me out. So I killed him in the same manner that I killed Evan."

Greg pulled his name tag off of his shirt and threw it on the table. Sara could only think the three words "Get him, Greg." "Could you please read the name on that tag, please." Greg asked. "CSI Greg Sanders. Level I." Mark read. Then it hit him. "Oh, shit. Jeff was your–" "Brother, asshole." Greg said.

Sara stepped into the conversation. "And with the juvenile laws the way they are, I'll make sure that you're tried as an adult." "Oh, step off bitch." Mark screamed.

Right then, Jim Brass walked in. "I just heard the whole thing from behind the glass." He said. "I've come to bring him in."

Mark pulled out Brass' gun from it's holster and pointed it at Greg. "Don't think that I won't shoot you. Two brothers in two days. Simple." Mark said. Sara grabbed her ankle piece and tossed it to Greg, who had left his in his locker. Just as Greg caught the gun, Mark shot Greg in the shoulder. Greg fired his and Mark fell out of the chair that he was in.

"I'm going to get in serious trouble for that one." Greg said. "No you won't." Sara said. "You have two witnesses." She told Greg. "No, actually, there was nothing to get in trouble about." Brass said. "You only hit him in the right shoulder. He's still alive." "Well," Greg said. "Haul him in."

**One more chapter coming up! Please review.**


	5. Greg and Sara's Happy Ending

1**This is the last chapter, Guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't bash me in the reviews because of how I end this. This gets a little sad. **

At Jeff's funeral, Greg walked up to the front of the church wearing an arm sling. "Jeff wasn't just an ordinary teenager. He was a great friend, companion, and brother. He was just the way I was when I was 17, fun, ambitious, and when you hung out with him, it was guaranteed to be a good time. I miss ya, buddy. I just wish I could have spent more time with you." Then he whimpered, "I got Mark. He won't get out for a long time."

After the funeral, Sara walked up to Greg. "You did good up there." She told him. "Sara?" Greg asked. "Yes, Greg?"

"There's something I have been wanting to ask you for a while."

"What is it?"

"Will you come to dinner with me? Not like a date or anything."

"Sure, I will."

Sara had no idea that Greg liked her like that. In fact, she kinda liked him too. "I hope we're not going too fast" She thought as she kissed him.

**The END**

**I hope you liked it. I wrote it in under 2 and a half hours. My friend suggested that Greg and Sara get together in the end. What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
